


Routine

by Violet_S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cuddling, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_S/pseuds/Violet_S
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was a happy man





	

Akaashi Keiji was a happy man.   
He had a nice work in a dance academy, and a nice house in a cozy neighborhood.    
Every Friday afternoon, he would go home with a slight feeling of soreness in his muscles after trying some difficult move. He would stop by a small, cute coffee shop and grab something sweet.    
Today, it was two red velvet cupcakes, one of them with extra frosting.   
He got home by 5 p.m., the faint sound of someone tapping on a computer barely heard over the TV.    
Taking his shoes off by the door, he entered the living room and smiled when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, laptop over his knees and reading glasses perched atop his nose.    
  
"I'm home" Kuroo turned his attention from the screen in front of him and smiled too.   
"Welcome~. I'm finishing correcting some essays, but dinner's ready"    
"Don't worry, I'll take a shower. You finish your work, sensei..." Tetsurou was a Chemistry teacher at his old high school. The kids at his class loved him.    
"Noooo, you can't call me that with a sexy voice and leave meeeee"    
"Join me, then" Akaashi said, disappearing through the hallway.    
  
The older one didn't even think twice. He stood up, leaving his laptop in the coffee table and practically sprinting to the bathroom. How could he deny his boyfriend's request?   
  
When he got there, Keiji was already half naked.   
  
"Damn, you're fast" He said, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.    
"After years of living with you, it's normal that I've had mastered the art of undressing" Akaashi sighed when he felt wet kisses traveling down his neck "Shouldn't you get naked too?"   
"Ohoho? So impatient Keiji~"    
"Please, don't say that word when we're going to have sex"    
"Okay, sorry~"

•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•

They would always have dinner together and they would then eat whatever Akaashi brought watching a classic movie. Whether it was Casablanca or Dracula, the younger one loved them.    
Around 11 p.m., they would go to bed. They would cuddle, even though Keiji always denied liking it, and they would fall asleep listening to the other's breathing.    
  
It probably wasn't the most amazing life he could probably have, but he didn't mind one bit.    
Akaashi Keiji was a happy man.   


**Author's Note:**

> Wtf, this is the shortest thing I've ever written.  
> I don't know how am I going to keep doing this every day.  
> Kill me


End file.
